CCS: Card Captor Shizuru!
by Serenite1992
Summary: Follow the story of Shizuru, a beautiful 15 years old ordinary girl, as she found a strange book in the workshop of her father. Then her life changed forever! Who are the Orphans?... And who's that little neko/fairy girl named Nao who suddenly got out of the book and told her she's a... What? Cardcaptor?... And she is not the only one?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own anything! The characters are from Mai Hime and the universe is from CardCaptor Sakura! Moreover I really hope NOBODY wrote a fic with this idea before (if there is one, I am sorry I didn't knew I swear!).

Authors note: Hello everyone! Yeah I know I am writing a new story instead of uploading my other one but... I must say I want to take a break with "For you I will" because each time I published or wrote a chapter, something bad happened in my life. I kind of have enough of bads news for the moment, so I started writing this new story with the first anime I followed and really enjoyed: CardCaptor Sakura.

This fanfiction will not follow exactly CCS anime but some part will faithful to it. The other will come out of my head!

I don't know what you will think of that crossover, but I hope you'll like this as much as I liked writing it J.

* * *

_Where... Am I?_

Everything was black around her. Nevertheless, even if she couldn't really see anything in that darkness, she wasn't afraid. A peaceful feeling spread through her body. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shiny object appeared in front of her and kept floating, as if it was waiting to be touched.

_Ara? Is that a book?_

The cover of the book was bright red and there was a lonely figure drawn in yellow in its center. From the curves of its body, the figure seemed to be a girl with little cat ears on her head, claws on the tips of her fingers and wings on its back. However, only its outlines and the upper part of its body were drawn so it was impossible to actually have a good picture of that creature. The only colored part, other than yellow, was two limes eyes which were looking right at her. A sun was set below the figure. At the top of the book was neatly written the title "The Orphans". Finally, four rubies were decorating each corner of the cover and a seal was keeping the volume closed.

_What's that book?_

A hand reached out to touch it. Just as the tips of the fingers made contact with the cover, a light emanated from the seal and the book magically opened. Inside, there was a note written on the left side and, on the right side, there was an empty hole with the form of a rectangle. It was as if there was something that was missing inside.

_That is... really... strange..._

Suddenly, the book grew up in size and the girl was absorbed in its hole. A loud –**BANG—** was heard as the cover closed behind her. Opening her eyes again, and retracting her arms shielding her face, the girl was now floating in the air, just above Fuka High School. Looking closely, she saw a shadow on its roof and another little shadow floating near the first one. Strangely, the first one was looking exactly like...

_Ara, Ara is that me? _

Chestnut hairs were lifted up by a small breeze as red eyes were gazing right in front of them. The figure brought something up as her lips started to move as if she was speaking to someone. However, no sounds were audible.

_What…? Why am I holding a Naginata in my hands? And why am I in my purple yukata?_

The second shadow, not taller than a little teddy bear, was floating near the first one as it was speaking as well. That shadow was looking exactly like the figure on the cover of the book the girl saw just before. Nevertheless, she wasn't able to clearly see the creature because it was all shadowed. The girl saw herself nodded to the creature before taking a step toward the edge of the roof. Two pairs of little white wings appeared on each of her sandals. Then, without wasting any more second, the girl jumped in the air, constantly looking at what seemed to be a church not too far from the school.

**_—_****_BEEP... BEEP... BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!—_**

A 15 years old girl screamed as she abruptly sat on her bed, throwing her purple sheets away at the same time. Chestnut hairs were sticking in all the direction as tired red eyes were looking around the room absently.

"_That dream again?"_

In her hands, she was holding her clock which kept ringing louder and faster as seconds passed by. The arrows were indicating 7:00 A.M.

"Hai Hai [Yes Yes]" she said as she turned it off and yawned tiredly.

"Shizuru! Breakfast is ready!" screamed a male voice from downstairs.

"Coming!"

Hurriedly, the girl threw her pyjamas on her bed and put on her school uniform which consisted of a brown skirt and a beige vest with long sleeves. A red bow was neatly put on her collar. One thing was sure, Shizuru Fujino was a very beautiful woman and she was shining. After having combed her hair and inspecting herself one last time in her mirror, Shizuru gracefully walked down the stairs. Soon, scent of green tea with drops of honey filled her nostrils as a smile took place on her face.

"Ohayô gozaimasu otousan [Good morning dad]."

"Ohayô princess"

Shizuru strode to her chair before sitting at the table in front of her tea. Taking it slowly, she carefully took a ship, savouring its delicious taste. The hot liquid immediately flowed in her throat and happiness filled her entire body. Tea was definitely the most beautiful creation on earth… Specially her father's tea!

"Just how I like them"

The man smile happily at her as he bent down to give her a morning kiss on her cheek. Saito Fujino, a man with long ginger hair pulled backward and red eyes, was an archaeology teacher in the next city near Fuka. His job wasn't the best you could find for the paid, but he was really enjoying each day of work. Moreover, it was enough to fulfill the monthly bills and the needs of his two beautiful daughters.

A plate with two eggs, toasts and fruits was placed in front of her.

"Late again Zuru? I can't believe a sleepy head like you was elected Kaicho… Sincerely, I pity your classmates."

Annoyed, Shizuru lifted her head to look at mocking amethyst irises.

"I was about to thank you for the breakfast but I changed my mind!"

The other girl laughed as she mixed Shizuru's hair with her hand.

"Honestly, I am happy to be older enough to be in college instead of high school… That was I don't have you as the student council prez. What a relief!"

"Mai! Stop it!"

Her grunts only accentuated the intensity of her sister's laugh. For revenge, the brown haired girl tried to kick Mai's foot. However, her sister, anticipating the kick, dodged it easily so her foot made contact with one of the table's legs. The brunette winced in pain and glared at Mai who simply stick out her tongue.

Mai was Shizuru's older sister. She was 18 years old (3 years older than Shizuru) and she was in Fuka's College. Her dream was to become a renamed cook around the world and to open her own restaurant. Even if Shizuru would never admitted it, her sister was a really beautiful woman with her straight red hair reaching her shoulders, her perfectly white teeth, her delicate face and her warms violet irises. Her eyes… They showing softness and they were quite charming… They were the opposite of the brunette's, which were intimidating and out of normality with their ruby color. They weren't as gorgeous as Mai's in Shizuru's opinion. She often wished she got her mother's eyes instead of her father's.

"Ittekimasu! [I am going!] " screamed the red head as she threw her schoolbag over her shoulder.

"Itterasshai [Have a good day!] Mai! "

The voice of her father brought Shizuru out of her thoughts.

"What?! Wait for me Mai!"

The red head came into the kitchen with a bored expression on her face. Mai was now wearing her cheerleader uniform which consisted of a white top with long white sleeves. A black strip was making an X on her chest and "HIME" was written just below the X, its outlines in black and its center in white. The design of the skirt was the same as the top. This uniform was showing every curves of her body and was making her chest look even bigger than what it actually was. No fat could be seen under her tight top as her stomach was flat. And if it wasn't enough already, abs were visible when she was in bikinis. No wonder why she was the captain of the team and one of the most popular students of her school.

"If you stopped over sleeping everyday MAYBE you would be able to walk with me to school. Beside, I have a practice today and Reito is coming along for his, so I need to meet him at his house."

Shizuru's face immediately lighted up at the mention of the other boy's name and a blush spread on her porcelain cheeks. She tugged on her school uniform near her chest to calm her beating heart.

"_Kanzaki-kun..._"

Smiling absently, still in "lala-land" with Reito, the brunette caught a glimpse of Mai on her bicycle leaving the driveway. That was enough to wake Shizuru from her reveries. Shaking her head, she got up from her chair abruptly and looked at her father.

"I'll take me leave too!"

However, before she could actually go, her father's voice stopped her.

"Princess, eat something before you go."

Grabbing the plate, the younger daughter of Saito devoured its content as she tried to put everything in her mouth at the same time to leave faster. Choking when the food blocked her oesophagus, she drank rapidly her tea and hit her chest numerous times.

"I-ye-yi-m-u!" (actually she is trying to say Ittekimasu) tried to say the brunette with half a toast still in her mouth.

Running, she quickly put her black and purple rollerblades as well as her protection gloves, threw her bags over her shoulder and left the house. A loud **_—_****BANG****_—_** resounded in the house when the door closed, making Saito sighed.

"Children these days…"

* * *

"_C'mon Shizuru… Faster!"_

The red eyes girl was skating through the streets at fast speed.

"_I need to catch up to Mai if I want to see Kanzaki-kun!"_

At a corner, the girl used a lamppost to make a 90 degrees without slowing down. Just as she turned the corner, she saw her sister, still on her bike, talking with another boy also on a bicycle. Smiling, Shizuru did one last sprint toward them.

"Stop being so modest Reito! If the football team of Fuka University is in the top three it is because of its quarterback alias YOU" happily said Mai as she use one hand to tapped his shoulder and her other hand still on the handlebar to stay steady.

"Hai Hai Mai-San" laughed the boy "Your sister isn't going to school?"

Mai sighed.

"She's going… She just overslept as usual. Someimes I think she must be deaf. I mean, she never heard her alarm clock till it rang 15 minutes. Even I heard it from downstairs!"

"And why don't you just wake her up yourself?"

"Because it is so much fun to see her panicked and running around like a chicken without its head" said the girl with a big smile on her face.

Reito laughed.

"What is so funny?" exclaimed Shizuru, out of breath and slowing down to rolled at the same speed as them.

"You bubuzuke!**_ —_**Itaï! [Ow!]" cried the busty red head as she retracted her painful arm her sister just pinched.

"Good morning Shizuru-chan! I hope you slept well"

Stars immediately appeared in her eyes.

"Hai!"

Shizuru eyed her companion as he continued to speak to her. Reito Kanzaki was Mai's best friend since their childhood and Shizuru's crush since the first time she set her eyes on him. The boy was in the same class as her sister and he was quite popular too. Everyone, except Shizuru, was claiming that her sister and him would be the hottest couple of the school if they were actually going out together. They were both beautiful, popular, had good grades… Reito had spiky black hairs and golden irises full of wisdom and life. His body wasn't covered in big muscles but he was quite cut and the outlines of his abdominal muscles could be seen on his stomach when he was shirtless. Apart from being handsome, gentle and charming, Reito Kanzaki was also the quarterback of Fuka footballs' team as well as the star of the team. "_He couldn't be more awesome than he is now_".

"SHI-ZU-RU"

"W-What? Mai?" stuttered Shizuru as she abruptly stopped skating.

"Geez, are you sure that brain of yours actually work? You space out every time."

A blush colored the brunette's cheeks. The blush deepened when Reito bent down towards her, his nose lightly brushing hers, and put his hand on her forehead. Shizuru, red as a tomato, felt as if her heart was about to explode. "_Kami sama! [_Oh My God!_] Kanzaki-kun is so close to me, I can actually feel his breath on my cheeks! And his perfume… He smells like lavender… KYAAAAA!" _

With a worriedlook on his face, Reito step back a little bit.

"I think you have a fever Shizuru-chan. Your face is quite red and your forehead is hot. Maybe you should go home and rest."

Shizuru straightened up and, despite her attempt to be normal, shuttered.

"N-No, I-I am al-alright!" "_Damn that beating heart!_".

A reassuring smile drew itself on the handsome boy's face, showing his perfect white teeth. Seeing that they were now alone, Mai having continued her way through the school gate, Shizuru took this opportunity to try and asked the boy out. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes a second, the brunette looked at her crush.

"Eto [humm]… I-I was won-wondering if…" started the younger girl as she played with her fingers to calm herself as much as possible. "_Stop shuttering Shizuru! You look like a fool in front of Kanzaki-kun!"_

The handsome boy looked at her patiently, encouraging her to continue.

"If you wanted to go-"

"REITO! HURRY UP! EVERYBODY IS ALREADY ON THE FIELD!" screamed the red head with both of her hands near her mouth to increase her shout.

"Coming Mai ! One second!" he turned back to Shizuru "What were you saying?"

Losing all her courage suddenly and sending killing glares at her older sister, Shizuru shook her head with her hands in front of her.

"N-Nothing! Nothing important… Go to Mai…" said the brunette as she put a mask to hide her anger and her sadness.

"You're sure?"

"Hai! I need to go too anyway! Have a good day Kanzaki-kun!" said Shizuru, faking happiness as she turned around and skated near the school principal doors.

"Good day to you too Shizuru!" Screamed the boy as he waved his hands in the air with his beautiful smile on his face. Turning around, he got on his bike and followed Mai who asked him what her sister wanted this time…

* * *

"_N-Nothing important…_" was all the girl was thinking at the moment. Defeated, she slowed down and bent her head down. "_Kanzaki-kun…"_ A wave of sadness passed through her body.

A pair of shoes then appeared near hers and a camera soon followed.

"I thought you'll be jumping around by now! You were so close to his face that I actually thought he was about to kiss you! I didn't miss anything with this baby" proudly said the owner of the shoes as she patted her camera softly.

A pair of arms circled her shoulder and lips found their way on her left cheek.

"Ahh Shizuru! Don't be sad! One day you will be able to ask him out honey." Whispered another voice.

Smiling, happy to have such good friends, Shizuru pushed her sorrow aside and looked up. Before her stood a girl a little taller than her with short greyish hair and brown eyes hidden behind rectangular little glasses. She was the one holding the camera which was now filming Shizuru's every movement.

"That's it! Smile like that! Beautiful!"

"Chie, stop filming me every second of my life" sighed the brunette as she rolled her eyes. "Why don't you film Aoi since she's your girlfriend?"

"Because one day you will be the star of my movie! So, for now, I have to film you everywhere to know your best shot! I feel it, it will be the best seller in theatre!" excitingly claimed Chie as she zoomed on Shizuru's bored face.

"Beside, you are _so cute_ Shizuru! You are born to be behind the screen so everybody can admire your beauty! Moreover, I can't be the star of Chie's movie since I'll be the designer for the cloths you will be wearing!" Happily said Aoi as she un-wrapped her arms and clapped her hands together.

Turning her camera off, Chie went to Aoi, took her chin in her right hand and briefly kissed her on the lips.

"This is why I Love you so much!" declared Chie as Aoi only smile lovingly to her girlfriend.

Chie Harada and Aoi Senoh were Shizuru's best friend since kindergarten. The trio was always together at school and out of school. Chie was the only daughter of a rich woman who was the director of OTOME CORP, an industry specialised in technology. Their products, which varied from cell phone to Tv to video player to video camera, were always in the top sellers each year all around the world. Their success resided in a new material that Hiro, Chie's father who passed away when she was eight, discovered after ten years of researches. Many other companies tried to reproduce this new technology but they all failed. This was the reason why Chie Harada could afford such high tech video camera each time her mother's company produce one. Because of her love for this object, everybody knew that after graduating, she would apply to study in the Hollywood Industry. One day she would make a movie, with Shizuru Fujino as her main character as she kept telling that her natural beauty would triple the film popularity. "I'll just have to make you say _Ara Ara_ at the beginning and everybody will immediately be in love with you! Success assured!" However, even if Chie was a spoiled child, since her family was rich, she wasn't acting like one.

As for Aoi Senoh, the girl with long brown hair and baby blue eyes, she dreamed to study in the Mode Industry to become a renamed designer in the future. Her fun was to sew new cloths and to make Shizuru be the first one to try them as Chie would film everything. She kept saying that Shizuru was the most beautiful model she ever saw on earth and that everything was fitting her perfectly. If the red eyes girl didn't knew how much Aoi was in love with Chie (as they were going out since they were twelve), she would have thought Senoh actually had a crush on her as she always complimented her. Aoi wasn't from a rich family but she always had the latest sewing machine and the finest material to make cloths as Chie would buy her everything. Even if she never ask for anything, and often refused, Chie would never stop to spoil her. Instead, Chie always kept saying: "Money is only materials. If I lose it all one day, I'll just have to work to get it back. However, if I lose you forever, never will I be able to find somebody worth my heart. Just never stop loving me and it'll be enough for me." Quite a charmer wasn't she?

Chie lightly pushed Shizuru's back toward the doors as the girl finished putting her shoes on.

"C'mon Zuru, your meeting with the council members will start in two minutes."

"Hai Hai!"

The video camera was again near her face as her greyish haired friend was walking backward slowly to capture everything.

"Good Good Shizuru! You're perfect! Even just watching you walking around is fascinating!"

"Chie…" exasperatedly said the brunette as Aoi simply laughed behind her hand as she followed them.

* * *

"Tadaima! [I'm back!]" happily sang Shizuru as she freed her feet from her rollers and massaged them lightly.

When no answer came, the brunette walked around the house, looking for her sister.

"Mai?"

Entering the kitchen, Shizuru saw a little note on the fridge. "_Gomen [Sorry] Shizuru, but I am studying at Reito's house tonight so you'll have to eat alone (Papa is working late at his school)! I left you some diner in the fridge. P.S. Try not to burn the entire house while using the microwave… Basically it is nearly impossible but it wouldn't surprise me coming from you ;)_".

"Ikezue [Meanie] Mai! You have Kanzaki-kun all to yourself!" pouted the brunette as she threw the note in the garbage.

"I guess we'll eat alone again tonight okasa [mother]" whispered the girl as she took a photo frame and carefully caressed the glass protecting the picture. A beautiful woman, in her late twenties was elegantly sat on a chair and was smiling happily at the camera. She had very long curled and grey hair, reaching her lower back and gorgeous amethyst eyes. Even dressed in a simple yellow summer dress with a straw hat on her head, she was more than beautiful. Nadeshiko Fujino died from a disease when Shizuru was only three, so the girl didn't remember much of her but that didn't prevent her from loving that woman with all of her heart. Each day, she would take a moment to sit at the table and tell her what happened in her day. Even if she wasn't there anymore, Shizuru knew she was listening.

Putting the spaghetti in the microwave, Shizuru silently sat on her chair, peacefully drinking the tea she just made. The **_—_****DING****_—_**, indicating her diner was ready, was heard in the kitchen. Slowly getting up, the red eyes girl was about to reach it when a loud **_—_****BANG****_—_**, coming from downstairs stopped her. Stiffening, she quickly turned around, expecting to see somebody, but there was nothing. Thinking she was just imagining things, the girl sighed and opened a drawer to get her utensils. That's when another similar sound resounded again then repeatedly.

"Who's there!" screamed Shizuru as she turned around with a butter knife in her hand.

The sound, still from downstairs, continued. Looking at her "weapon", the girl rolled her eyes. "_Nice one Shizuru… As if the robber will be afraid of a butter knife…" _Walking as silently as she could, she reached her lounge and saw the baseball bat's of her father from when he was playing in high school. Quickly grabbing it with both hands, courage started to build up inside her. "_That's way better Shizuru!_"

Shaking from nervousness and fear, adrenalin flowing through her entire body, Shizuru opened the door leading to the basement. Step by step, she moved forward, flinching each time the stairs cracked beneath her weight. However, the robber was not hearing her because the tapping sounds on the floor were still there. Hiding behind the corner of a bookshelf, Shizuru closed her eyes as she gripped tightly her weapon, her heartbeats resounding in her head. Gulping, the girl turned around the bookshelf and screamed, eyes still closed:

"GET OUT BEFORE I HIT YOU!"

Everything then stopped. Cracking open an eye, Shizuru saw nothing before her except from a book lying on the wooden floor. She turned around but there was nothing. "_Where did he go?_" Slowly starting to walk back from where she arrived, she heard the same tapping sound again. Jumping around, the girl breathed sharply when she understood the sound was coming from… "_The book?_"

Bending over it and tossing her weapon aside, Shizuru picked it up and blew off the dust on it. Her eyes widened when she recognized it. Red book, a shadow drawn in yellow with two limes eyes, a sun drawn just below, the four ruby in each corner of the cover and "The Orphans" written at the top… "_This is the book from my dreams!_"

Curiosity taking over her fear, Shizuru touched the seal which magically opened at the contact of her skin. Hands shaking with anticipation, the girl opened the cover. She was not surprised to see the little note on the left side. She was about to read it when something else caught her attention. On its right side, there was the rectangular hole but, contrary to her dreams, it wasn't empty. Instead, there were strange cards inside with beautiful designs on it. Taking one, carefully, and turning it around, Shizuru admired the amazing art representing a woman with her eyes closed and arms crossed. Wings were enveloping her frail body. Analyzing it closely, the brunette saw a little crescent moon and letters below the figure.

"Erstin… Ho?"

Getting up with the book opened in one hand and the card in the other, Shizuru's red irises continued to scan the name of the card.

"Erstin Ho… What's that?"

Unconsciously to her, when she said the name of the card for the second time, lights started to emanate from her feet with each step she made.

"Erstin Ho…Wha-"

Suddenly, a magical circle appeared on the wooden floor and a strong wind rose up, blowing all her hair and cloths in every senses.

"HAAAAAAA!" screamed Shizuru as she moved her arms closer to her face to protect herself.

She was about to closed her eyes when she caught a glimpse of every cards in the books slowly rising up and disappearing on the roof as they passed through it. Panicking, Shizuru threw the book away but maintained her strong grip on the card still in her hand.

When the cyclone finally stopped, Shizuru's knees gave up and she fell hard on the floor, trying to catch her breath and to understand what just happened. Just as she was about to calm herself, another light emanated from the book and, slowly, a creature started to emerge from it. Eyes wide opened, the brunette could only watch, paralysed.

"_What the—"_

A little girl, not taller than a little teddy bear, was now floating just above the book. She had red hair passed her shoulders, she was wearing a school uniform and had two little white wings on her back. Two little cats' ears then popped out on her head and the creature opened her eyes. Bloody irises were now looking at limes irises. One was paralysed, terrified and really confused as the other was yawning tiredly and stretching up as if nothing was abnormal.

"YO!" finally said the creature with enthusiasm.

Shizuru couldn't take it anymore as she screamed, causing the "fairy" to put her hands on both of her ears.

"Wouah wouah! Calm down with that high pitch voice… I just woke up! Geez…"

"Wh-Who… Wh-What a-are y-y-you?" shuttered the terrorised girl, slowly stepping back.

The red head proudly stretched out of her 8 inches.

"The name's Yuuki… Nao Yuuki!" the creature flew next to Shizuru's face with a smile. "Wouahh I love your eyes! You're not bad either I must say."

A sound then filled Shizuru's ear.

"_W-What? Did I just get whistled at by that creature?_ _What the hell is happening? And Who-What is this Nao thing?_"

The creature sat in mid air with a flirting smile on her face.

"Soooo, what is the name of such a beauty?"

Blinking repeatedly, the brunette tried to get a hold of herself.

"Shizuru… Fujino…"

"Ha, Shizuru! You don't mind me calling you Shizuru don't you?"

A nod was her only response.

"Well Shi-Zu-Ru, you must be really special and must have magical powers to have succeeded in opening the book and in waking me up!"

"The book…"

"Hai Hai! The Orphans are cards created by my master's magic long ago. With these, he was able to maintain a balance in this world all his life. As for me, I am the beautiful solar guardian of these cards and my job is to protect them as well as our master. However, when he was about to passed away, he sealed me and my friends in that book to prevent bad people from getting us!" babbled Nao as she snapped her fingers and the book magically floated behind her and opened itself to show it empty content. "If somebody with bad intentions happened to controlled them, chaos could hit this world. Also, there is another guardian, a moon guardian, going by the name of -"

"Chaos to this world?" interrupted the young woman as she suddenly paled.

"Yeah, yeah but don't worry! They are safe here with me and I sense a positive aura coming from you. Everything is under control!"

"But… They're… Gone…" whispered the brunette more and more terrorized.

"What?"

"The cards… They're gone…."

"What the hell are you talking about, they are right he—" The red head suddenly stopped when she turned around and was greeted by an empty hole. "KYAAAAAAAA!" She flew near Shizuru's nose and pinched both of her cheeks. "What the hell happened ? Where did they go? What did you do stupid woman!"

"I-I don't k-know…" Suddenly remembering the card in her hands, she held it up to show it to the now freaking creature. "I was reading this card's name when a strong wind appeared out of nowhere and took all the cards away."

"AND you did nothing to prevent that from happening!"

"Hey! I was freaking out Ok? And I still am because a talking fairy isn't normal!"

Nao crossed her arms and pouted.

"I am NOT a fairy! I am a guardian! G-U-A-R-D-I-A-N ok? Guardian of the sun!" Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose to calm herself, Nao sat indian style in the air to think. "What's the name of the card you have?"

"Ahhh… Eto [humm]… Erstin Ho."

"That explains everything." As she received a questioning look, she continued "Erstin Ho is the Orphans manipulating the wind on this planet. You must have woken her when you called out her name."

"Ok… Well Nao-san… Listen, I am sorry for your lost and I hope you will find your cards/friends, or whatever you called them. Now if you excuse me…"

"Wouahh! Where do you think you're going?" screamed Nao as she saw the other girl getting up with a lost look on her face.

"I am going to sleep. This is just crazy. My tea must have been to strong…"

Nao pulled her hair to hold her back.

"Stop right there sexy ass!"

"What?"

"You're going to help me catching them back."

Shizuru laughed out loud.

"You're funny little girl"

"I am not- Anyway! You let them go, you get them back! Now put your right hand in front of you and close your eyes."

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not-"

"Shut up and do as I say!"

Taken back by her sudden outburst, Shizuru obeyed.

"Good girl. Now, when I'll tell you to, you'll repeat after me: **Key which hides the powers of the dark, reveal your true form before me. I, Shizuru Fujino, command you under our contract. Release**!"

Shizuru opened her eyes and sighed.

"Ara… Now this is too ridiculous."

"Dammit! Just say the damn thing!"

"Why? So I can magically make something appear before me? I have no power just so you know! I am just a normal girl who happened to drink an expired tea and is now hallucinating things!"

"Listen, if you were able to open the book and to call Erstin, you must have some great power within you."

When nobody moved, the little creature gritted her teeth in exasperation "C'mon, just try it one time and if nothing happened you'll go to sleep and I'll disappear!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Shizuru repositioned herself and closed her eyes. "_I should just do it to get it done"_.

Nao closed her eyes and a yellow light enveloped her thin body, the room became all dark and the magical seal from before appeared under the brunette's feet. "**Key of the Seal. There is someone wishing for a contract with you. A girl. Her name is Shizuru. Oh Key, grant her the power! RELEASE!**"

A sphere of light was shot from the book and rushed directly into Shizuru's heart. As it passed through her body, red eyes widened, half terrorized and half fascinated.

"Ok, now repeat after me Shizuru: **Key which hides the powers of the dark, reveal your true form before me.**"

Taking a deep breath, the brunette did as told.

"**Key which hides the powers of the dark, reveal your true form before me.**"

However, still finding the situation quite ridiculous, the brunette cracked a smile but erased it as soon as she felt the daggers the creature was sending her, from aside, with her eyes.

"**I, Shizuru Fujino, command you under our contract. Release**!"

"**I, Shizuru Fujino, command you under our contract. Release**!"

A breeze rose in the piece. Smiling, proud of herself, Nao prepared herself for the next step. Opening her eyes, Shizuru gasped when she saw a red Naginata, just like in her dreams, floating just before her. It was as if it was waiting to be held by her. The wind was still blowing her hair and her cloths but it wasn't as strong as when she called Erstin Ho.

"Now! Take the Naginata Shizuru!" shouted the guardian over the wind.

"What- Ok!"

When her right hand gripped the cold metal, she felt something inside her again. It was a weird feeling, as if something was awaking inside her. However, it ended as fast as it begun. In fact, everything but the weapon disappeared and silence filled the room once again. Shizuru looked, quite impressed at the Naginata now in both of her hands.

"Wow…"

"Yep, you are now the new Card Captor! We'll work together to get all the cards back before apocalypse take over this world!" exclaimed the little guardian with enthusiasm.

Shizuru was about to speak when a loud shriek was heard outside and the house shook. Taking a step back and gripping hard her weapon, Shizuru quietly asked Nao what was happening, even if she wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"What was… That?"

Turning around with a serious expression on her face, Nao put her index under her chin to think. She sat Indian style as her wings were still working to let her body fly. A second shriek resounded, much louder and closer this time. That's when Nao snapped her fingers as her eyes shined.

"That's it!"

"What?"

"This is **Yatagarasu**. He is also known as the orphans of flying." (1) Nao then sat on the edge of Shizuru's weapon and looked at her with a smile. "Ready to capture your first card new Card Captor?"

"C-C-C-Capture?" She wasn't sure if she really wanted to confront the owner of the shrieks she kept hearing. If it was able to shake her house like that… Just imagined how huge it was!

Nao flew near her face and punched her fist in the air.

"Yes capture! Because you are now-" She pointed the stairs, meaning to Shizuru to go upstairs "Card Captor Shizuru!"

"_Kami-sama [Oh My God] what have I gotten myself into…_"

End of Chapter 1

(1) Yatagarasu is Shiho's child in Mai Hime if you didn't knew.

Well I hope you like that first chapter! I am sorry if it didn't follow exactly CCS story, it's been a while since I last saw the episodes! Moreover, I want to try to make it a little bit more mature (you know, not as fluffy as in the anime), so I will change some elements from the anime and manga!

Even if I'm sure everybody understood who the characters were:

Shizuru = Sakura

Mai = Toya

Reito = Yukito

Nadeshiko = Nadeshiko

Saito = Fujitaka

As for Aoi and Chie, they are both the character of Tomoyo… I thought it was good this way because I kept hesitating between the two! You know, Chie for filming everything like Tomoyo and Aoi to be studying in fashion and creating Shizuru's clothes just like Tomoyo did to Sakura… So I decided to split Tomoyo's character in two J. I think it kind of worked out since these two are ALWAYS together.

Well, tell me what you think of it! I already have my ideas for who will be the other Orphans Card and second Chapter is almost already complete. The more I was thinking about it and the more I was surprised to see who much Mai Hime was fitting in CCS world.

I promise to try to update fast! But it will also depend on what you think of my first Chapter. J


	2. Precisions on Chapter 1

Hello everybody!

OK! so first of all, for the people who read the first chapter today (this mean you didn't read it when I first posted it on August the 20th), don't mind this author note). Because I made one or two mistakes when I first posted my first chapter and I fixed them this morning! This note is for the people who read it yesterday! Instead of having to reread the entire chapter one I will just make a resume of the mistake I fixed!

This is not chapter 2 (sorry, but it is almost finished! I just need to readjust things!) I just wanted to say I read the first reviews I got from you guys and I thought about it when I was running this morning!

**_1)_** Your critiques are right; maybe they shouldn't be in their 20s! So, instead of changing my ideas with the roller blade and all, I think I'll just change their ages!

Soo, forget when I stated Shizuru was in her 20s! Instead she'll be 15! I think it will be more appropriate! I think I just forgot her age when I wrote the chapter!... (Beginner's mistakes!).

Here a resume: 

Shizuru = 15 years old

Chie = 15 years old

Aoi = 15 years old

Mai = 18 years old.

Reito = 18 as well

This means that **Shizuru** **and her friends** are still in Fuka high school (she still got 2 years before graduating) and she is NOT in FukaUniversity.

As for **Mai and Reito**, they are in College and the school is next to the one Shizuru is in.

I think it will be better that way! I remembered how I used to skate a lot when I was 15 because it was one of the fastest transports I could use at this age! And I was also much more immature, so I think it will fit Shizuru's personality better!

**_2)_** And finally, at some times I said "The red head proudly stretched out of her 8 feet" (speaking of Nao). What I meant was 8 INCHES! Sorry for that mistake!

* * *

Sorry again! I am still a beginner in writing stories. I'll try to make fewer mistakes in the future! And don't mind telling me (gently) if I make others and I will fix them!

For the all the **Guests** who made me realise this mistake: Thank you! And I really don't mind theses constructive critiques since it will make my story better in the future and since it is not mean! And thank you for your good reviews! It made me happy! I hope I'll get more from you!

**SulliMike23 : **Hahaha I can't say no ;) But don't you think Natsuki wil make a good sayoran? ;)

**Samara Hime : **Thank you very much! I am please to read you like it so far! So I will work harder to do a better second chapter and to write it faster ;). I'll be sure to not disappointed you!


	3. Chapter 2

"_Kami-sama! [Oh My God] What have I gotten myself into!_"

"Bent down Shizuru!" screamed Nao as she saw, with horror, the big black crow rushing toward the new Card captor with his claws aiming her.

"KYAA!" cried the brunette as she fell hard on the ground after loosing her balance. Her Naginata was thrown away with the impact. She felt the wind the bird made as it passed just above her head, its claws closing on nothing but thin air.

The big black bird flew higher in the dark sky to prepare his next attack. It shrieked one last time before it disappeared behind the heavy clouds. Everything became calm and silence filled the street where Shizuru was lying. Only the sounds of her cries and the one of the wheels of her roller blades could be heard.

"Shizuru! Are you alright?" worried the guardian as it floated next to her face.

« N-No! I am NOT alright! A monster is trying to kill me and I scratched my knees when I fell! I just want to go home! »

**_-SLAP!-_**

" Itai… [Outch…] " Shizuru touched the red spot on her cheek.

"Stop being such a crybaby Fujino and do your job!"

"Ikezu! [Meanie!]"

"Look, it is your fault all the Orphans are free and out of control. You must get them back!"

"B-But -"

"No buts! If you let them be, they will destroy everything! And people dear to you will die!"

"_Kanzaki-kun… Mai… Otosan… Chie… Aoi…"_

Before Shizuru could open her mouth again, a shadow rushed rapidly toward them from above of their head.

"C'mon Shizuru, it is coming again! Now is your chance to stop it!"

"You mean: Now is my chance to RUN!" Getting on her feet, the brunette reached her weapon and speeded, with her roller, away from the monster.

A loud -**_BANG!-_**resounded in the street and everything shook as Yatagarasu's body made contact with the ground. Shizuru tried her best not to fall again. Steadying herself, she continued her run toward the end of the street.

"Shizuru!"

The brunette ignored her and turned onto the next street, tightening her grip on her weapon. They both heard the bird stretching its wings to fly again. Another -**_BOOM!-_** resounded as its wings broke the front of a house as it roughly made contact. Pieces of glasses flew everywhere.

"Shizuru! You must stop Yatagarasu or he will destroy your city! "

"That's what I am trying to do!" shouted the panicked young girl as her hair was flowing in every senses. "I am trying to get him in the forest, far from everyone!"

Shizuru jumped over a fence with agility and made a 180 degrees to see if her plan was working. At first she didn't spot the creature but the shadow flowing above her head proved her she was right. The shriek that fallowed told Shizuru that the crow was getting angrier by the minutes as it couldn't capture it prey.

Nao got a grip on Shizuru's sweatshirt to rest her tired wings. "What do you plan on doing now that it actually followed you?!"

This is when the brunette realized something. "_Oh Kami… I didn't actually think about that…_"

"Well!?" insisted the red head as worry was growing more and more on her face.

"Eto… [Hummm]"

"Wait… Don't tell me… You don't have a plan…"

Her brain running a marathon in her head, Shizuru scanned her surrounding to find a solution, never slowing down, afraid to be imprisoned in the creature's claws. "_Ok, ok… Think Shizuru… A slide, swings, a square of sand, the skate park…_" Then something clicked in her mind as she saw the –

"Watch out Shizuru!" shouted Nao in her ear to get her attention back to the front.

Looking in front, Shizuru saw another fence just before the immense lake surrounding her city. The red eyes beauty knew she wouldn't be able to break on time as only a meter was now separating the fence from her.

"KYAAAAA!" screamed the girl as she jumped as high as she could over it and closed her eyes, ready to feel the water on her entire body. However, the water never came. Instead, something sharp cut her sweatshirt and pierced the skin on her left forearm. Moreover, she felt her body getting higher and higher, as if something was pulling her by her forearm. Wincing in pain, the Card captor cracked open an eye and lift her head to see Yatagarasu's black feathers. Drips of blood, sliding from her arm, started to fall on her cheeks as the pain grew into agony. It was as if her arm was about to rip itself from the rest of her body.

Heart beating like there was no tomorrow and adrenalin rushing through her entire body, the Card captor hardened her grip on her Naginata in her right hand.

"Let… Me… GO!"

The crow cried in agony as the blade pierced its skin just above the leg holding her captive. In fury, the bird swung its legs and threw the brunette into the air, a little bit above its head. The girl, still in mid air, swung her legs in every direction to keep her balance. The crow opened its beak to swallow her.

"SHIZURU!"

Nevertheless, just as it was about to get her, Nao used all her energy left to grip the girl's collar and to push her on the back of the bird. A loud **–CLAP—**was heard as the monster closed his beak into nothingness.

Shizuru, recovering from the events, grasped the black feathers to prevent herself from falling due to the creature flying at high speed. Nao was now holding a strand of her chestnut hair, trying not to be taken away by the wind.

"Shizuru! Are you alright?"

"…"

"S-Shizuru!"

Shizuru used her injured arm to get something in her back pocket. Taking it out, Nao recognized the Card of Erstin Ho. A smile slowly traced Nao's beautiful features. "_The Wind… Clever… Maybe you really are the one…"_.

"**Wind, become a binding chain…**" whispered the girl as the sealed suddenly appeared under her.

Ignoring the pain she felt, she threw the card in front of her. The card magically positioned itself on a designated spot on the seal and Shizuru used her right arm to lift her weapon before hitting it.

"**ERSTIN!**"

Wind started to rise as a figure emerged from the card with both her arms and her wings crossed in front of her. The woman, with short blond hair, was dressed in a white toga with fibulas on it (1). Opening her eyes, letting everybody admired her beautiful ocean irises, the woman stretched out her wings as well as her arms as she started to fly around the crow. The Orphans of Wind was floating around the bird's body. Behind her, there were little strands of wind closing around Yatagarasu's feathers. Soon enough, the bird was imprisoned in the wind, its wings not able to move anymore, and they all started to fall on the ground.

The big bird loudly crashed on the ground as Nao softly dropped Shizuru on her feet next to it. Immediately turning around, the brunette lifted her Naginata in the air with both of her hands. She winced when a sharp pain consumed all of her upper body. Her hands were dirty from a mixture of blood and dust.

"**Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! ORPHAN CARD!" **shouted the Card captor as she hit the air with her Naginata. The seal reappeared under her rollers as a card suddenly created itself under the tip of her blade. Light enveloped the orphans as it shrieked louder and louder. Then, the light, as well as the gigantesque crow were absorbed by that new card.

When everything disappeared, the card silently fell on the ground. "Yatagarasu's" was written under the drawing of a black crow looking sideway. Shizuru dropped on her knees, speechless.

"Nice going Shizuru!" cheered the guardian as it flew near the side of her head.

"…"

"Shizu—"

"HAAAA! I thought I was going to die!" cried the girl as she lifted her head in the air like a little child crying because it lost its mommy.

Nao was about to roll her eyes but saw the dry blood on the brunette's forearm and restrained herself. It was normal for her to be scare with all the things that happened in the last two hours. So instead, she gently patted the young woman's forehead affectionately. "Nothing less from the Cardcaptor I scouted!"

"I never agreed to be this Cardcaptor!" sniffed the young woman.

Nao crossed her little arms over her chest with a knowing smile.

"You'll be a better adult if you have all sorts of experiences in your life Shizuru. Think about it!"

"…"

"Moreover think about the chance life is giving you! You are no ordinary girl now!"

"…"

"Well you did capture this card." When she still received no answer, an idea popped into her head. _"Haa I Know!" _"So, why don't you try it out now?"

Shizuru looked skeptically at her. "What can this do?"

"Well, try it"

Slowly getting up and still unsure, Shizuru lifted her Naginata in the air and lightly hit her new card.

"**Yatagarasu** **!**" A great light emanated from the card and blinded the Cardcaptor. When she opened her eyes again, she was flying in the sky on the black crow's back. However, this time, the bird wasn't trying to kill her. Instead, it was flying calmly in the clouds and was careful to not let her fall down. A soft breeze was lifting her chestnut hairs and a smile immediately found its way on her porcelain face.

"How is it ? Doesn't it feel good?" smiled her guardian sitting on her shoulder.

"Hai! [yes!]"

Shizuru happily laughed as she was looking at all Fuka's light from above. The view was incredible! The most beautiful view EVER.

"I'll enjoy working with you Cardcaptor Shizuru"

"Sure!" However, seeing Nao cat smile, the girl froze "Wait a moment! I never say I'll do it!"

Nao simply laughed as she steady herself not to fall.

* * *

"Humph! You're pretty sexy girl but heavy as well!" puffed Nao as she dropped the other girl next to her window on the second floor of the house.

"Shhh! You'll wake everybody! And I am NOT that heavy"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" sang the guardian as it hided itself in the hood of her sweatshirt to rest.

With the skill of a ninja, Shizuru unlocked her window and went inside her room without making a single noise. She tiredly let herself fell flat on her stomach on her bed and looked at her alarm clock "2:36 A.M." She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes as she sighed with happiness to finally be able to get some sleep and to wake up from this really weird dream.

"Ne Shizuru"

"Humm"

"You should change your cloths before your family see you like that."

"Hai…"

Sleepily, the brunette sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her sweatshirt over her head. However, when she reached her left forearm, she winced a little when she touched her injuries.

"Itaie! [Outch!]"

Nao came closer to examine them.

"It sure didn't miss you Shizuru. I am sorry I was not able to protect you like a guardian is supposed to…"

Nao bent her head down in shame and sorrow. As for the brunette, she was surprised by the honesty in the little girl's words. Even if her arm was in pain, she smile happily and used her index finger to lift the other's chin up. Limes irises looked straight at bloody one.

"It is not true Nao-san. If it wasn't from you, I would be in Yatagarasu's stomach by now, remember?" Shizuru bent down and kissed the top of her head, earning a blush from the guardian. "I would have crushed in that fence also if you hadn't brought out of my thoughts."

Confidence was brought back into Nao's eyes.

"You're right! You would be dead by now if it wasn't from me so you owe me A LOT, you know!"

"Hai Hai!" smiled Shizuru as she get up and changed into a purple t-shirt and shorts before stepping, as silently as she could, out of her bedroom to her bathroom to clean herself a little bit.

Nao slowly flew to the window and look at the bright moon. She frowned. "I wonder where you are right now… And Shizuru- "

"Hai?"

Surprised, Nao quickly turned around to see the other girl standing right behind her with one arm across her stomach and the other under her chin as if she was thinking. She then came closer to Nao and the window.

"The moon is shining quite brightly tonight don't you think so?"

"Yeah…"

Shizuru yawned and Nao saw her poor attempt to clean her cuts. The bandage was loosening up at place and drops of blood were coloring its whiteness. Shizuru took another sweatshirt and put it on her pillow. Then, searching inside the pocket of her dirty cloths, she got her two cards out. She carefully put them inside the book before closing it.

"Goodnight Erstin-san, Yatagarasu-san."

Finally, she laid down under her cover and gently patted the cloth next to her.

"Come to sleep Nao-san." And without another word, the brunette fell asleep.

Her snores rapidly filled the room. The solar guardian flew next to her injured arm and sighed. Careful, not to wake her, Nao readjusted her bandages correctly. The Cardcaptor winced in her sleep but never woke up.

"That battle must have worn her out of her energy…"

Nao covered the other girl's body with the cover and flew inside the pocket of the sweatshirt on the pillow. Scent of tea and lavender immediately filled her nostrils. "_She smells good. Maybe she'll make a good master after all… I just hope she'll be able to survive all the events awaiting her…_" The young woman next to her shifted in her sleep. "_I promise to protect you Shizuru, I'll do my best so nothing will happen to you…"_ Sleep soon took over the little guardian as well.

* * *

Everything was dark around her as she wrapped her arms around her body to reassure herself.

"H-Hello?" she screamed in hope to get an answer back. To know someone else was there.

At first, she was only hearing her own echo then she heard it…

"Shizuru!"

"_Who's that?"_

"Where are you Shizuru!"

"_This is a girl's voice…_"

"Answer me SHIZURU!"

**-Beep! Beep! Beep!-**

Opening her eyes, Shizuru stared at her roof. "_I am so tired right now…_" Stretching her right arm, she closed her alarm clock. "_Another strange dream… But this one was different… The battle with that big crow seemed so real… And Nao-san too…_"

"Shizuru breakfast is ready! And get up or you'll be late as usual!" screamed Mai from downstairs "Really, you are impossible!" she added.

"Coming!"

"_Well, everything was just a dream so no need to stress_" she thought with a smile on her face.

Getting out of her covers, she quickly got up before something caught her attention. "What is my sweatshirt doing on my pillow?" Without a thought, Shizuru used her left hand to reach it. However, as soon as her fingers closed around the material, she felt a sharp pain invading all her arm. She let her cloth fell on the floor.

"Itai [Outch]!" retracting her injure arm, her eyes widened when she recognized the bandage around her forearm. "_What is the meaning of this? It was just a dream!"_

"Oye! Speak of a way to wake someone Fujino!" mumbled a voice from the floor.

"_That voice… Oh no… Don't tell me… This was real…"_

Just as her thoughts ended, Nao floated next to her as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Morning Shizuru."

Shizuru froze and the two simply looked at each other.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the brunette as she walked backwards and bumped into wall.

* * *

Shizuru sighed exasperatedly for the nth time that day as she put her rollers in her locker and took her shoes out.

"This is just crazy…."

"Oh c'mon Shizuru! Cheer up my beautiful Cardcaptor!"

"And remind me again why you had to come along?" grumbled the brunette as she tied her shoes and tried to be as discreet as possible. Fortunately, there were not many students around her and her fan club wasn't at school yet.

"Because I must be there to protect you and… I always wanted to see what this thing call school looked like!" cheered the guardian as she poked her head out of the corner of Shizuru's bag.

"Well you better stay in that bag or else—"

"Shizuru?"

Stiffening, Shizuru turned around and saw Chie and Aoi standing behind her. They were both looking at her with questioning eyes.

"To whom were you talking to?"

"Ha ha ha! Me? Nobody! I… Was… Talking alone! Ha ha ha!" sweat dropped the Cardcaptor with a hand behind her head.

"Who's that Shi-umphhump!"

"Eto… Shizuru… Why are you hitting your bag with your hand?"

"Ha ha ha n-nothing! I saw a spider on it! Let's get to class, shall we!"

"Don't you think she's strange today?" Whispered Chie to Aoi behind her hand. Her girlfriend simply nodded.

Shizuru bent her head down as she heard them. "_What did I do to deserve this!"_

* * *

"Hey Shizuru, can I show you something?" demanded Chie as she put her bag on her desk. They were the first to enter the class as lessons were only starting in thirty minutes. However, being the student council president, Shizuru needed to arrive sooner at school to take care of papers and things linked to student life. As for Chie and Aoi, it was rare to see them so early.

"Ara, sure."

Chie grabbed her camera and Aoi came toward them with a smile on her face and hands behind her back.

"Last night I was with Aoi and we were watching the star from my balcony." A **–Bip Bip!—**was heard as the camera was turned on.

"Aww that's so cute"

Aoi simply wrapped her arms around her girlfriend stomach from behind.

"Yeah! And as we were looking at the sky, we saw something extremely amusing! Fortunately I had my camera with me so I filmed it! I'll let you see it by yourself!"

"Hai!"

Smiling, Shizuru looked at the little screen and waited for the movie to start. At first there was Aoi on the video waving at Chie's camera and speaking, and then she pointed something in the sky. Turning around, Chie filmed was Aoi was telling her to capture in video.

"What's that?" she heard Aoi asked.

"I don't know. Wait, I'll zoom on it!" After she spoke, the screen zoomed on the black dot moving in the sky. The more the camera was zooming, the more the figure was recognizable and the more the smile on Shizuru's face was disappearing. "_Kami-Sama… You got to be kidding me!_".

"Eto… I am sorry but I got this thing I _really_ need to do so- " tried Shizuru as she clapped both of her hands together and faked being sorry.

"Wait wait Shi-zu-ru!"

"Yeah, the best part is coming! Why being in such a hurry?"

"_Kami-sama… They know…"_

Just as the brunette thoughts ended, she was staring at herself riding on the back of Yagatarasu with Nao floating next to her. "_I hate you OTOME CORP and your super technology…"_. Shizuru was speechless. On the outside, she still seemed calm and relax but if you looked at her eyes, panic was could clearly be seen.

n **CLAP—**Chie closed her camera's screen with a huge smile on her face.

"Want to explain the meaning of this?"

Shizuru gulped, stepped back and looked at the door in hope to see one of her fan or the teacher entering. However, nobody came. The clock on the wall indicated 8:10 A.M and the courses were only starting at 8:30. That was the first time in her entire life Shizuru wanted school to start now or to get surrounded buy fans. Aoi's voice brought her back to reality.

"Stop looking at the clock, you got plenty of time to explain yourself Zuru."

Sighing and hoping the news will not affect their friendship, Shizuru started her story. However, when she arrived at the part where she explained the meaning of the card, Nao decided to pop out of the bag when she heard the word "Orphans".

"Did you say Orphans? When? Where? SHOW YOURSELF ORPHANS!" shouted the little being with her fists in fighting position.

Aoi and Chie pointed her with shaking fingers.

"YOU!" menacingly said Nao as she saw Chie opening her camera again to compare the fairy she filmed and the little creature before her "What do you think you are doing with that thing next to Shizuru? I AM GONNA BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU ORPHANS! YAAA!" added the little guardian as she bit Chie's index finger.

"Itai!"

"What's that thing?" Aoi questioned unsure as her girlfriend was trying to get Nao to release her finger.

Shizuru rushed to Nao, grabbed her with both of her hand and pitched her bag in her bag. "Who told you, you could go out like that?"

"What the fuck?! Are you trying to kill me Fujino?" puffed the guardian as she was able to breath again. "That girl wanted to attack you with that _thing_!"

"That girl is my best friend and she holding a video camera! She wasn't trying to kill me! And what did I told you about popping out of my bag like that."

"Yeah yeah yeah… Whatever!" pouted the red head.

"AHUM!" coughed Chie to bring her attention back.

"Well, you see—"

"Shizuru-sama! Good morning!" interrupted one of their classmates as she quickly rushed towards them abruptly closed the door behind her.

"I'll tell you both at lunch, when no one else could see us ok?" whispered the Cardcaptor to her friends.

Chie and Aoi approved as Shizuru's fanclub was slowly starting to enter the classroom.

* * *

"So, if I understand correctly, you are now the Cardcaptor who must capture all the cards to protect this planet from apocalypse and you" Chie said as she looked at Nao who was eating a sandwich on Shizuru's laps "are the solar guardian and Shizuru's mentor."

"Yup!" approved Nao as she cheerfully took another bite of her food.

"And that black crow, the one we saw you on it and the one who destroyed a house in Fuka, was one of those cards you are talking about" continued Aoi as she looked at Nao with admiration in her eyes.

"Hai…" sighed Shizuru again. She was still afraid of her friends' reaction to this crazy event.

"Ok… That's just…"

"Crazy?" tried the brunette with sadness in her eyes "_They must think I am a freak by now…_"

"Absolutely…"

"INCREDIBLE!" finished Chie as she clapped both of her hands together in her excitement.

"W-What?"

"See Shizuru? I told ya you were lucky I chose you!" proudly said the red head knowingly.

"I am so excited! Imagine a minute. I film you in your adventure to collect all the Orphans! That' is gonna be the best project of my entire life! My dream is finally coming true: a magnificent idea of story with you in it!" beamed Chie with stars in her eyes and her hands on her cheeks.

"And I will make beautiful outfits for you to wear as you will fight the cards to protect this world!" continued Aoi, in the same state as Chie.

Then they both rushed towards Nao and held one of her hands each. "Nao-san, can we also film you and dressed you?"

"Please Nao! You are so cute! I already have my ideas of cloths for you!"

"Yup!"

"Good good! Come on Nao-san, I must find your best profile!" said Chie as she opened her camera and started to film the little guardian who was now posing proudly.

"Hey! What do you think of that!... And This… And that!" exclaimed Nao as she was changing position over and over again.

"You are so good Nao-san!" beamed Aoi now with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah yeah! And it is not finish, see that!" as she showed out her muscles and looked at the objective with a big smile.

"Sugoi! [Cool!] You really are amazing Nao-san!"

"_I… Can't… Believe… It…_" thought Shizuru. However, a small smile was slowly making its way on her lips. "_But it feels good to know I have such good friends_".

End of Chapter 2

* * *

(1) Toga : Cloth weard by romans and Fibula : an ancient brooch to keep the cloths in place.

That's it for Chapter 2! Sorry I didn't post it sooner but I went to Quebec City last weekend to celebrate my friend's 21 birthday! Omg, I was wasted when I came back haha.

Thank you all guys for your reviews! It makes me really happy to see you actually enjoy my story! Continue reviewing please : )

**Guest : **Natsuki will effectively be the other Cardcaptor! As for Tomoyo, its Chie and Aoi together that took the place of her character! I hope you'll like the rest of my fiction as well! Thankss!

**RockTheVoteRTV : **Thank you! Your enthousiasm is refreshing! And yeah I try to correct my mistakes as soon as I can! Thank you and I hope you will continue reviewing!

**Leeyou** : Natsuki will appears in farther chapter (between chapter 4-6 maybe). I will try to make her appears as soon as possible but I want Shizuru to actually capture 1-2 cards before (just like in the anime). But don't worry she will be introduce soon! As for Eriol, I have my idea :-) Read and you will find out! Thanks again for the review!

**SulliMike23** : Ohh yesss :) ! Mai Hime's characters and CCS characters fit really well together! It,s fascinating!

**gabbyyhh** : Yep yep yep! I am working on it right now ;)

**DeathEmpress23 : ** Haha Natsuki will not be Clo! I give you another chance to guess! ;)

**TykkiMikk : **In a way I want her to wear some outfits (for Aoi to fill Tomoyo's character) but I don't think I'll really put many details on them and I don't think I'll make them as extravagantly as Tomoyo's one! And I promise to make it the more interesting possible!

**noah114** : Thank you very much! I hope you like the Second Chapter too! :)

Finally, I already started Chapter 3! I think it will be shorter than the first two (a little bit) because I do not want to leave the chapter on a cliffhanger tat will somehow "kill the moment".

Till next time! Take care! :) xxx


	4. Chapter 3

Hey hey Thank you all for your reviews! And I am glad you like my story so far! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Shizuru put her vase, containing a little bouquet of five cherry blossoms, on her nightstand and jumped on her bed. She looked at the flowers and squealed like a high school girl.

"Geez, Shizuru! You're squealing since he gave you these flowers… Get over it." Sighed Nao as she landed on the top of the Cardcaptor's head.

"But Nao-san! Kanzaki-kun gave them to me! Isn't it romantic?"

Yuuki simply rolled her eyes. "_This woman really is impossible at times.._"

**_FLASHBACK_**

_After school, Shizuru was on her way back home when she suddenly stopped in front of a very beautiful traditional house. A wooden gate was decorating the front and a little wooden fence was giving some privacy to the owner of this ground. Beautiful flowers and cherry blossoms were planted everywhere, giving the house a peaceful and calm aura. _

_"Ne Shizuru… Why did you stopped? This isn't your house" yawned Nao as she popped her head out of Shizuru's bag. _

_"Kanzaki-kun" whispered the brunette as she brought her hands to her heart._

_"Ha Shizuru-chan!"_

_"Kanzaki-kun!" cheered the young woman as she rolled with her rollers towards him as Nao hid herself._

_The boy was wearing his black Yukata and had a broom in his hands to clean the ground._

_"What bring you here?"_

_"I-I was on my way home and I couldn't help but stopped to admire your flowers." _

_The handsome man smile brightly "Thank you Shizuru-chan"_

**_-Thump Thump!-_**_ Shizuru's heart skipped a beat, just like each time Reito called out her name. _

_"W-Well, I'll let you finish what you were doing, g-good day Kanzaki-kun!"_

_"Wait Shizuru-san!"_

_"Hai!?"_

_Reito bent down behind the fence and struggled with something before standing up again, but with pink flowers in his hands. He happily put them in Shizuru's hands. Theirs fingers brushed together, making the girl face becoming like a tomato. _

_"T-They are b-beautiful!"_

_"Gorgeous flowers for a gorgeous woman" charmingly stated the older of the two as he gently put his hand on her cheek affectionately._

_"T-T-T-Thank you"_

_Her heart was literally about to explode! _

_ "Well, have a nice evening Shi-Zu-Ru" _

_The dark hair boy waved at her and turned around to continue his chores. Living alone in this house made him obliged to clean it all by himself. _

_"Eto… Hello? Earth to Shizuru?" said Nao as she waved her miniature hand in front of the Cardcaptor's eyes. "Geez… This woman really is impossible at times…"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"But seriously Shizuru, you need to concentrate on the Orphans…" explained Nao as light emanated from her body and the book magically flew in front of them. Opening itself, Erstin Ho and Yatagarasu cards positioned themselves just above them. "You captured two cards by now but… They were in the easiest and the less harmful cards…"

"What? You mean the others will be HARDER than Yatagarasu?" shrilled Shizuru in astonishment.

Nao sat Indian style in the air, crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. "Sadly, it is the truth… What will be even more difficult, for some cards, will be to recognize them."

"Isn't it easy to identify them? I mean… Yatagarasu… It was clear he was an Orphan."

"Yes but they are not all extravagant like him. You see, most of the Orphans look like you and your friends. Just like Erstin"

"I agree she looks like a human but her clothes are different."

"Think about it two minutes! If these cards have special powers, don't you think they can changed their outfit? They are free, outside, and uncontrolled. They materialized themselves with no master to serve. They acted on their own will. They are not stupid; they know someone will try to put them back in their original state. They will do everything to hide themselves in the crowd."

"…Ara…" was all she could say.

"But do not misinterpret what I am saying to you. They are not evil. Right now they are simply lost since you accidently called them all at once with your magic powers. You couldn't control your strength and you let them out with no clear intention."

"My… powers…"

"I must say I am quite surprised you succeeded in releasing them all at once… This required many years of training, even my master who created them all never tried to do it." Sadness was seen in Nao's limes eyes. "I can feel it sometimes, their insecurity, their fear and their feeling of being abandoned. They are hurt and scared, so they defend themselves… But they can hurt people by doing so… But they are NOT evil Shizuru. You must trust me"

Shizuru carefully took Nao in her arms and hugged her. The guardian's words touched her heart and a new determination arose in her.

"Oh Nao, I trust your words… And I'll do it" She lightly kissed the top of her head. "However, I will not capture them. I will give them a new home so they will be happy again. I will not let them down and…" Keeping the little guardian, between one arm and her chest, she took her two cards in her other hand, "I will not become their new master but their friend."

"So you… You accept to be the Cardcaptor?"

"Hai"

"Thank you Shizuru!" said a relieved Nao who hugged Shizuru back.

"_I know how it feels like to be lost and alone… When I lost okasa [mommy] I was feeling abandoned by her and I was scared… I was angry at everybody… But Otosan, Mai, Chie and Aoi opened their arms to me and they showed me I wasn't alone like I thought I was… I was indeed loved… I became a better person because of them… The Orphans must feel the same way right now since their real master's death… That is why I'll… I'll open my heart and my arms to them…" _vowed the Cardcaptor as she gently put her cheek on top of Nao's head.

"Thank you Shizuru…"

* * *

The sun was starting to bend down in the sky.

n **VROUM!—**

A sport car passed an intersection at high speed.

"Rei, slow down!" exclaimed a woman in her mid thirties as she gripped hard on her seatbelt. "It is dangerous!"

"Don't worry Erika, I know what I am doing!" answered the driver as he downshifted like a professional.

The car arrived at another intersection.

"Look at that baby!"

The man started his manoeuvre to impress his girlfriend as he planned to drift in the street. However, before he could actually prepare his car and himself, his right front wheel exploded and he totally lost control of the engine.

"REI!"

"Dammit!—"

**-BOOM—**

The car crashed in the building situated in the corner of Fuka University and Fourth Avenues. Smoke elevated in the sky and horning was heard through that part of the city.

"Kami-sama! What happened?" said one pedestrian.

"Call an ambulance!"

Drops of blood were slowly coloring the floor. There was simply a big hole on the broken wheel. However, when you looked closely on the ground, there was something weird. In fact, when you looked at the shadows, you could see one of a little knife planted in the wheel, where it exploded. Nevertheless, this knife couldn't be seen anywhere else.

As everybody was running toward the scene to help, nobody noticed another shadow quickly moving towards the accidented car, taking the shadowed knife and disappearing behind the building.

There was no survivor… Policemen concluded speed was the cause of the accident as the wheel exploded under the heat and pressure making the conductor lost control.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Can you guess who will be the next card? : )

Hey sorry guys! This chapter is shorter than the other two but I promise chapter 4 will be longer! And I can say that Natsuki will appear in Chapter 5 so behave all, you will see our beloved lone wolf soon J. It's just that I needed to introduce the story before she actually arrive!

I am uploading as fast as I can with school, studies, training, jogging and chores!

**SulliMike23 : **For Meiling I have my idea but I will not tell right now! But if you think about it there is something which can actually work with the Mai Hime character! And thank you for your review :)

**LykosXIII : **Yeah, writing this story makes me want to rewatch all the episodes! Actually I rewatched the second movie last week! ;)

**TykkiMikk : **Thank you! I am glad you like how I made Yatagarasu's power! That's something that always made me wondering in CCS… That little stick must hurt like hell when Sakura was using FLY! Haha :) As for the other orphans I have my idea on who will be who! I made a quick list before writing the first chapter! And yeah! Nao's Corner could be great! I'll keep that in mind! ;) Thanks! Hope you'll like this one too!

**DeathEmpress23 :** Hahaha :)

**topsy krets : **For Mei Ling you'll have to wait till its character appeared in the story hehe but I already know who it will be :D Yeah I like chie and Aoi too in this story! Haaa, for Tomoyo and Sakura, I think you are right. I think I forgot that part of the show! So they were cousins in CCS?

**faystay :** Thank you! Happy you like it soo far! And yeah, Mai Hime's characters fit perfectly CCS world! :)


	5. Chapter 4

_ "Shizuru!"_

_"It's that girl voice again..."_

_"Shizuru! Answer me! Shizuru!"_

_"Hello?" Tried the Cardcaptor as she looked around her but there was nothing… Only darkness and that voice._

_"Shizuru! I am—" but it was interrupted._

_"Shizuru!"_ _told_ _a new voice in her dream as a light started to appeared in front of her_.

"Wake up Shi-zu-ru!"

"N-Nao-san?"

"Geez Shizuru open your eyes! Your alarm clock has been ringing since the last ten minutes." The guardian was floating just above her face.

"What... Time is it?"

Holding the clock, Nao showed it to Shizuru "6:45 a.m.!".

"Haaa! I need to get up!"

"_It's been one week already since I met Nao-san, became the new Cardcaptor and captured Yatagarasu... At first I was freaked out but, in the end, I really appreciate her company. It's refreshing."_

Shizuru prepared herself and went downstairs where she met her father and her sister.

"Ohayô! [Good morning!]"

"Ohayô sunshine! You're up early these days"

"Yeah Shiz, what is happening to you? Are you feeling alright" stated her busty sister as she put her hand on the brunette's forehead.

"Stop calling me Shiz, Mai! And now it is different since I have someone to wake me up!" grumbled the girl as she pushed her hand away, clearly annoyed.

"Someone?" questioned her sister as she lifted one eyebrow.

"_Oups!"..._ "I mean I set my alarm clock louder so it wakes me up now". Sweat dropped the brunette.

"If... You say so..." frowned Mai, unconvinced.

* * *

"Geez Shizuru, you need to be more careful from now on! Your sister is not stupid; she knows I am not a plushie! I feel it!" reproached Nao, hidden inside Shizuru's hood.

"I know Nao-san!" approved the brunette as she was walking with Chie and Aoi in a park near their school.

"Nao-chan, don't be so hard with her"

"But Aoi—" started the guardian but she stopped when someone passed next to them.

"Nao-chan?" asked Aoi with concern.

"Shhh!"

"Shizuru?" questioned Chie as she looked closely at her friend.

Shizuru gripped her chest as she bent her head down. "_What is... This feeling?"_ It was so strange… Her body was tensed, as if it was setting itself on its alert mode. A feeling inside her was screaming at her to be careful.

"You felt it too Shizuru?"

"Hai... What was it ?"

"What are they talking about these two?" whispered Aoi in her girlfriend ear who simple shrugged.

"It means an Orphan is near us!"

"But where?"

With her eyes closed, Nao concentred on her surroundings. She visualized everyone's aura around them. "_Where are you Orphan..._" Suddenly, she saw it. A green aura, different from the other humans' one, enveloping its body.

"It's the girl walking toward the lake to our left!" pointed Nao, signalling at everybody to catch her.

The three girls sprinted toward a dark green haired girl wearing the same school uniform as them. She had straight long hair tied up in one loosen ponytail and she was walking with assurance.

"Hey you!" screamed the Cardcaptor when she was about to reach her.

The woman turned around and red irises met violet ones. Sensing Shizuru's strong magic power, the Orphan's eyes widened in realization. Quickly, she kicked the ground with her foot; throwing little rocks on the three girls who shielded their face with their arms. This caused them to slow down. When they opened their eyes again, they caught a glimpse of the other girl running away from them.

"Catch her Shizuru before she escaped us!" Shouted Nao.

"Wait!" screamed the Cardcaptor as she ran again. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"She's running toward the bridge! She'll meet a dead end because it is in renovation! We will catch her there!" stated Chie out of breath.

The Orphan jumped high in the air, over the barricades preventing people to pass in the construction site. Shizuru, with her athletic skills, was faster than her friends and reached the site before them. She used her hands to jump over the fence gracefully but she was surprised when she met no one else on the other side. She looked everywhere, trying to find the card.

"Where is she?!"

Closing her eyes, Nao frowned. "I don't feel her anymore"

"What? You mean she is not here anymore? But how?"

"I don't know... She must have used her power."

"Which card was it?"

"I... Don't know... I didn't have the time to check it out..."

"Shizuru! Nao-chan!" breathed Chie and Aoi in union with both of their hands on their knees. "Did you get her?"

"No..."

"But... How could she escape? I mean this is a dead end! We would have seen her if she had backed up!"

"I know Chie, I know..."

"Shizuru, Chie, Nao-chan… Let's get out of here before someone sees us."

Far away from the bridge, on the other side of the lake, a shadow was looking at the three figures retracting. She was standing on a branch with one hand on the tree trunk to steady herself.

"That girl with red eyes... She's special..." it said before jumping down and magically disappearing.

* * *

"Shizuru! We need to look for that card and quick! She knows we are after her!" ordered Nao as she was pulling the Cardcaptor's collar with all her strength.

"I am sorry Nao-chan but I can't right now." Calmly stated Shizuru as she put her hair in a loosen bun. "I have my duties as student council president to accomplish. It's been one week already I pushed them aside. I can't anymore."

Nao crossed her arms and growled. "Fine! I'll look for that card by MYSELF!" and she flew through the window.

"Nao-san! Wait!" screamed Shizuru as she ran toward her window and hardly gripped its edge. "Don't do anything reckless…"

Worriedly, Shizuru took her bags, said her goodbyes to her family and walked towards the school. On her way, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Nao. This is why she took out her cell phone and dialled Chie's number.

"Hello Beauty!"

"Hi Chie, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Well you see…" and she told her what happened.

* * *

"_I wonder if Chie and Aoi found Nao-san already…_" thoughts the brunette as she was looking at the sun slowly setting down.

"Fujino-sama?"

"Hai?"

"What do you think? Are we accepting this offer or not?"

"Eto…" / "_What were they talking about again?_" She was so worried about her new friend that she couldn't concentred on her task anymore. Calmly, she shipped her tea to give her more time to think of an escape. "I'll restrain myself from giving a hurry answer. It's already dark outside. I think we should do a resume of everything we discussed today, called off this meeting and all go home to think about it. Next time we will take our decision with our head clear. Don't you all agree?" She put on her best smile and hoped everyone would buy her excuses.

"Of course Shizuru-sama!"

"Clever as always Shizuru-sama!"

"_Phewww!"_

Everyone got their stuffed and took their leave. Shizuru was now all alone in the classroom as she poured herself one last tea. "_Maybe I should call Chie-chan to get some news_". She took out her cell phone and was about to dial the number when the sound of the door closing itself interrupted her. Jumping up, she quickly turned around but calmed down when she recognized one of the student council's members.

"Hinata-san, did you forget something?"

The girl took a step towards her but didn't speak.

Shizuru turned her back to her and took her stuff.

"I'll leave the door open; you'll just have to close it when you'll take your leave. Is that OK—" As Shizuru turned around, she was face to face with the girl. She could feel the other girl's breath on her cheeks because she was so close to her. "Don't do that again Hinata-san! You scared me!" exclaimed the brunette with both hands on her heart.

The other girl roughly put her arms on the desk behind Shizuru, trapping her between them. "Hina…Ta…San?"

Feeling the adrenalin flowing inside her body, the Cardcaptor felt it again… That feeling telling her to stay on her guard. Eyes widening, she gulped as sweats started to appear on her forehead. "_The Orphan is here…_"

Before she could do anything, she felt two hands gripping her neck and squeezing it really hard. She started to suffocate as panic arose in her. She tried to get them off of her but the other girl's grip was to strong.

"I won't let you…" murmured the aggressor.

"Onegai… [please…]"

Looking to her side, Shizuru saw her cut of tea with steam, telling her it was still hot. She grabbed the cup's handle with the tip of her fingers and threw its content in the other girl's face. The pressure on her neck immediately disappeared as a scream resounded in the classroom.

"Why you!" roared the girl with one hand on her burning face.

Shizuru took this opportunity to summon her Naginata and positioned herself in a fighting position. Her neck was still red and still hurt like hell but she ignored it.

"**Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! ORPHAN CARD!" **shouted the Cardcaptor as she hit the air with her Naginata. The magical seal appeared under her feet but dispelled immediately after. Nothing happened. "Ara? W-Why isn't it working!"

A laughed filled the room. "That staff of yours and your magic can't seal me because you don't know who I am yet" satisfaction was clearly heard in her voice.

Shizuru took a step back. "What!"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk.. It seems that sleepy head of a guardian didn't tell you everything neh?"

Shizuru took Erstin out her pocket, ready to summon her.

"Let me give you a hint on who I am" stated the Orphan as she was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"I follow what I am

But I am not what I follow

Because if I am what I follow

Then I am not what I am"

Frowning, the Cardcaptor was thinking hard. "_What could this be?"_

"Yes, think Cardcaptor because if you do not identify me, I will continue playing games with humans."

Shizuru was about to retort when her name was shouted. "SHIZURU?"

"Aoi?!" whispered the one called as she looked through the window and saw her two best friends walking through the school's gate and shouting her name over and over again. Nao was with them.

"Maybe I'll even start with these friends of yours." Devilishly smiled the other girl.

"NO! I won't let you!"

Shizuru rushed towards the girl and gripped her arms to prevent her from getting away However, the other girl suddenly collapsed and Shizuru felt something passed near her but it disappeared quickly. She gasped as she didn't feel the other's presence anymore.

"_How did she…_" She quickly grabbed the now unconscious girl and laid her down on the floor, carefully. "_So that girl was possessed?_ _Then who is that Orphan?_".

A shriek interrupted her thoughts. "AOI!"Getting up, she sprinted outside.

"Chie" she shouted as she saw her friend lying on the ground. She rushed towards her and knelt down, lifting her by the shoulder.

"Chie! Answer me!"

"Shizuru Watch out!" warned Nao who appeared behind her.

In reflex, Shizuru jumped backward as a knife missed her chest by one or two inches. When her feet touched the ground, she gripped her weapon with both hands and steadied herself. "What was that?"

"Shizuru!" Nao settled herself in front of Shizuru in a fighting stance as if she was trying to protect her.

"Nao-san!"

"Watch out Shizuru! Aoi is not herself anymore!"

Looking at Chie's body, still lying on the ground and unconscious, the Cardcaptor saw her other friend standing in front of her. She was smirking.

"Let's have some fun together" claimed Aoi as she bent down to Chie with something in her hand.

"**ERSTIN!**" screamed Shizuru. The beautiful winged woman appeared before them and rushed towards Aoi who jumped backward to avoid the sudden powerful wind. When the strong breeze settled down, Chie, Shizuru and Nao were nowhere to be found.

"Tsk…" growled the Orphan "You're just giving yourself more time but I will find you CardCaptor!"

* * *

"Chie! Chie! Wake up Chie!" she shook her friend's body endlessly. "Nao what happened?"

"I don't know, we were looking for you then Aoi froze! When we asked her if she was alright, she did this ninja thing to Chie who fell unconscious!"

"What were you doing here at school anyway!" snapped the Cardcaptor as she was stressed. "_We do not have much time before the Orphan find us!"_

"When I was with them I felt this aura at school and I knew you were there so I came to rescue you!"

"Why did you have to bring them along with you Yuuki! You knew this was dangerous!" spitted the brunette and Nao flinched. Ok… Shizuru was really angry right now.

"But it wasn't my fault! I tried to get rid of them but they stuck to me like glue! They were following my every move as if they were my shadow! Chie was beaming about filming you capturing the new card and Aoi was speaking of the cloths you should wear! I tried Shizuru! I swear!" In front of the silence the other girl gave her, Nao started to stress as well. "S-Shizuru?"

However, the Cardcaptor kept on mumbling to herself.

"I follow what I am

But I am not what I follow

Because if I am what I follow

Then I am not what I am"

"What are you saying…?"

"_They were following my every move as if they were my shadow!_" repeated Nao's words in Shizuru's head. "I follow what I am, but I am not what I follow…— That's it!"

"Shizuru?" Nao flew near her head and inspected the brunette who was now on her feet.

"I am coming Cardcaptor! I can feel your magic!" sang a voice in the corridor.

"Shizuru, we need to go! She's coming! You must protect Chie!"

Nevertheless, the brunette only turned toward Nao with a serious look.

"Nao! Does one of these cards can manipulate the shadows?"

"Eto… Let me think…"

"Hurry!"

"Yeah! There is **Akira Okuzaki**! She is the master of shadows! But why?"

"That's the Orphans manipulating Aoi right now! That is why my classmate attacked me just before I heard you shout my name. When I reached her she suddenly collapsed then Aoi became possessed."

"You must be right! That's must be her! I felt something rushing towards us just before Aoi changed personality! That's why, I never saw it coming! She is manipulating people with their shadow"

"Nao! I'll lure her outside, on the track field! Be sure to put Chie in a safe place then you will do as I say. Come here!" Shizuru whispered her plan to Nao who nodded a couple of time to show she understood everything.

"Shizuru!" she shouted just before the brunette leave the classroom "Be careful… Ok?"

"Hai"

"_I hope you'll be fine… Shizuru"_

* * *

Shizuru gripped her Naginata with both hands as she was looking all around her, unsure. She was forcing her eyes to adjust themselves in that darkness in hope to see her enemy coming.

"Come out! I know you are near! I can feel it too!"

"As you wish, my lady" a hot breath caressed the back of her neck, giving her goose bumps.

Turning around and bringing her Naginata in front of her, she stopped Aoi's knife from cutting her throat. "Not bad" smiled the possessed girl before jumping back to put some distance between them. "But not good enough to defeat me neh?"

It was Shizuru's time to smile. "Ohh, but now I know who you are **Akira Okuzaki**"

The other's eyes widened slightly before shock was quickly replaced by a smile.

"My, my… I was discovered" Aoi's body lift an arm in the air "That means now I don't have to hide myself anymore in fear of being sees in my true form". Just as she finished speaking, Aoi felt unconscious on the ground.

Shizuru then received a kick in her stomach and another behind her knees, knocking her down on the ground. "_This Orphan sure is fast and… I can't see her…_"

"What do you think of that Cardcaptor?" A knife started to cut her collar and it was slowly going down to her chest. "I'll show you how a heart can easily be pierced and broken by a knife held by a mere person."

Opening her eyes, Shizuru was only seeing darkness around her. The Orphan couldn't be seen anywhere but she felt the knife still going souther and souther, dangerously approaching her heart over het cloths. "_Hurry up Nao-san… Onegai [please]._"

Shizuru's heartbeat accelerated and adrenalin flew through her veins when she hit her Naginata blindly in front of her. She felt the Orphan's presence taking some distance before it rushed towards her again. "_But from where?_" The Cardcaptor was looking everywhere around her, now on her knees because of the previous attack. "_I can't see her!_".

Just as she was about to give up, there was a loud **– TOCK!—** and lights illuminated the school ground. Not long after, other similar sounds resounded as more lights were throwing darkness away. This is when Shizuru saw it, a shadow moving really fast towards her. Using her Naginata, she blocked the attack.

"Now I can see you!" happily claimed the brunette as she succeeded in getting up.

The shadow stopped moving around and emerged from the ground. When the shadow dissolved, there was a young woman all dressed in fuchsia and black ninja types of cloths. A fuchsia material was also hiding her mouth and her nose; only her violet's eyes could be seen. They were looking straight through Shizuru's one. She had one knife in each hand and she positioned herself in her fighting stance.

"I am surprise and please to see you actually found out who I was. Now you can actually see me in my true form… However, that's not enough for me to surrender to you!" snapped the ninja as she threw her weapons at Shizuru.

"**Yatagarasu!**" screamed Shizuru as the giant bird took its master on its back and flew high in the sky. The knives missed their target.

"Tsk, running away in the sky will not save you!" then she looked at the ground and smile. "Or you're beautiful friend here."

Nevertheless, before the Orphan could touched Aoi's unconscious body, a gust of wind enveloped her before they both disappeared. Akira roared in rage as her plan failed AGAIN against that woman. Looking up, she saw Shizuru with **Erstin's **card in her hand as the woman was reabsorbed in it.

"I won't let you hurt her Akira!"

"Why are you protecting her?! Friendship is just bullshit! People tried to make you believe they care for you then they abandon you!" raged Akira with hatred in her eyes.

Shizuru's eyes softened as she realized the real motive of her actions. "_She's just hurt and felling alone… Just as I was years ago…_" However, she was brought out of her thoughts when Yatagarasu shrieked and stopped moving in the air.

"**Yatagarasu-san**? What is happening to you?" worried the Cardcaptor as she gripped its feathers to prevent herself from falling.

"You seem to forget something Cardcaptor!" screamed a voice from below "I manipulated the shadow as I wish! Even if I can't reach your body, I can reach your shadow!"

With horror, the brunette saw Yatagarasu's shadow being trapped between shadowed roped. The bird then started to fall toward the ground really fast.

"**Erstin!**"

The beautiful woman answered her master's call but, instead of slowing their fall as the ninja thoughts, she went straight towards Akira and imprisoned her in a wind cage. The angry Orphan then lost her grip on Yatagarasu who stretched out its wings and tried to minimise their imminent collision with the ground. A second before the collision, the bird protected its master with its wings and crashed roughly. It cried out in pain.

"**Yatagarasu**-**san!**" worriedly screamed Shizuru as she got on her feet. "Oh no! Are you alright?" she caressed its head with her free hand and continued to whispered kind words. "I am so sorry…" Then she hugged its head carefully as the crow closed its eyes. "Get some rest now" was the last thing she said before she took out her card and the bird was absorbed in it.

"Let me out!" roared a voice inside the torrent of wind.

Turning around, Shizuru saw Akira trying to cut the wind with her knives.

"Stop fighting Akira-san" she said as she walked in her direction "As much as I can't hit shadow, you can't hit the wind. Plus you can't control it since it is shadow less".

"Shut up! You are just trying to make us all believe you care about us!" spitted Akira with disgust "You're just like _Him_!"

"But I do Akira-san… I really do" told Shizuru with a hand on her chest and the other holding her Naginata. "I know how it feels to lose a loved one. The feeling of being abandoned by everything and thinking everyone turned their back to you. . ."

Akira slowly stopped fighting as tears started to emerged from her eyes.

"But it isn't true. That girl, Aoi, she showed me I was loved and not alone. Chie also did. Nao-san did. Yagatarasu-san and Erstin-san also did as well. They are all my friends and I care for them. We are family."

The wind around Akira disappeared and Erstin appeared beside Shizuru with a warm smile on her face. Akira fell on her knees and dropped her weapons as tears continued to fell on her cheeks.

"Erstin… You trust her?... She really cares about you? … Not only about your power? " she murmured.

The woman in white dress only nodded as her blue eyes were shining brightly.

"You seem happy with her…"

Erstin smiled one last time before she waved goodbye at Akira and returned in her card form.

"Maybe… Maybe she was honest when she claimed to be worried about Yatagarasu's heatlh a moment ago…" concluded the ninja as she bowed her head down.

Feet appeared in front of her then a hand.

"I was Akira-san. I was also honest when I told you I didn't want to hurt you and wanted to be your friend." Smiled Shizuru as she patiently waited for the Orphan to accept her hand.

Hesitantly, Akira took it and immediately felt a wave of warm passed through her. She smiled and closed her eyes, signalling to the Cardcaptor that she was ready to return to her inanimate form.

Shizuru softly raised her Naginata toward Akira. "**Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! ORPHAN CARD!"** Lights slowly enveloped Akira as a card was magically appearing in front of her. The card started to absorb Akira's body who stood still and opened her eyes.

"Thank you Shizuru…" was all she said as she dissolved into thin air. "_That girl with red eyes... She's special.._."

Shizuru took the floating card which represented the woman with the same outfit, her head bent down and arms crossed. She had one knife in each hand and her lower part was hidden in black. "**Akira Okuzaki**" was written just below the figure.

"Welcome home, Akira-san" warmly smiled Shizuru.

* * *

"SHIZURU!" shouted her guardian as she flew right in front of her. "Did you get her?"

Shizuru only smiled as she carefully adjusted Aoi, still unconscious, on her back. They were now in front of the school gate.

"AOI!" shouted a second voice "Is she alright?"

"Yes Chi. She is perfectly fine. She only passed out after Akira-san left her body."

"Akira? That was the Card's name? Did you capture her?"

"Hai"

"WHAT?! And I missed you in action? Life is so unfair!" cried Chie as she got her video camera in her hand. "I procured myself a new one just for these occasions and I missed my chance!"

"Hey hey Chie! You can always film me! Look look! I'm good too!" stated Nao as she started to pose again for Chie who happily pressed the REC button and did as told. Her happiness was already back.

Shizuru only rolled her eyes but was happy to have a new friend in her life. She looked at the bright sky full of stars and smiled.

"_I will collect all the cards and I will give them all a home… They won't ever feel as sad and abandoned as Akira-san did… I promise._"

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 4!

Ok guys, First of all NATSUKI will be in the next CHAPTER I promise!

2nd: I am really sorry for the long delay but so many things happened in my life that I had absolutely no time for myself!

As for meiling I already know which may hime character will play her character! Just think about it :)! Well sorry my Author's note is not really long and didn't say much but I just got 5 min to post this chapter on :P

Thanks again for all of your reviews, they are my only salary as a writer so continue reviewing pls! :-)

Till next time (With Natsuki of course!)

Peace and love to everyone one who read this story (_and mostly to people of actually like it ;)_ )


End file.
